


Golden Spikes Are Priceless

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Love In All The Wrong Places [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Desert, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Golden Spike National Historic Site, Groping, M/M, Railroads, The Wedding Of The Rails, Transcontinental Railroad, Utah - Freeform, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: While visiting the site where the Transcontinental Railroad was completed, McCoy appreciates his own golden spike.





	Golden Spikes Are Priceless

“The two companies that built the Transcontinental Railroad met here. To commemorate the ‘wedding of the rails,’ a Golden Spike was driven.”

“The Utah desert sure is lonesome,” McCoy muttered. “Nothing’s left but a lot of sand, and a museum. People lived here once. Now, nobody.”

“That is as it should be, Leonard. Life changes.”

“But we won’t. Right?”

“Right.”

“Where is that Golden Spike now?”

“Somewhere safe.”

“I intend to keep my golden spike safe,” McCoy swore as he groped Spock.

“That is my golden spike. Do not arouse me.”

“I hope you share.”

“Always, Leonard. Just not here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
